


Dean Vs. Eric

by Infinite_Wallflower



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is super jealous, F/M, Fluff, Jealous, this is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Wallflower/pseuds/Infinite_Wallflower
Summary: Dean gets a little jealous of the reader's celebrity crush.





	

“He is so adorable! Like I can’t even describe it!” You say as you gush to Sam before you and Dean head out. “He is just…” You say but then let it drag out into a sigh.  
“Who? Me? Thanks, I know.” Dean says walking out and winking at you.  
“Um No, Eric Christian Olsen is adorable.” You say rolling your eyes.  
“Isn’t that the Geeks guy from NCIS…something?” Dean says squinting at you.  
“It’s Deeks, and NCIS: Los Angeles.” You say as you grab your jacket off the chair. You and Dean were heading out to investigate while Sam did research on the deaths of the women in town. You yourself had suspected changelings.  
The car ride there you just kept happily chatting away about NCIS and Eric Christian Olsen. You didn’t care; it wasn’t like Dean didn’t get excited about girls in the bar, so it was your turn to talk. The difference between you two was you would most likely never meet Eric Christian Olsen, but Dean would always meet and chat up women in bars.  
“He was so great in that episode! I swear if I could, I would marry him in a heartbeat no lie.” You say smiling, but suddenly your smile faltered as you saw Dean’s grip on the steering wheel tighten. You studied him, his sat rigidly in the driver’s seat, gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were milky white. Your eyes traveled from his knuckles to his face. You could see the muscle clenching in his jaw. Who peed in his pie?  
“Dean?” You ask. Whenever you didn’t get a reply you continued on, you weren’t sure what would have him on edge. If you had to sit and listen to him hit on other women for hours, then he could listen to you ramble about your celebrity crush. So he should be fine, you had a crush on Dean so watching him flirt a little more every time. So why would he be so aggravated if he didn’t harbor feelings for you? You knew he didn’t like you because every time people mistook you as a couple he would be the first to dismiss the idea.  
“He also…”  
“Yes I get it, he’s awesome, and handsome, and you wouldn’t hesitate to marry the son of a bitch!” Dean exclaims. You felt your cheeks heat up, and fell silent. That’s when you pulled up to the suspected place. Sam had indeed confirmed the murders to be orchestrated by changlings so you and Dean had to find the nest where they hid the kids.  
-3 hours later-  
After grappling with a mother changeling you were exhausted. Those bitches could fight. It had ended up taking the form of the elementary school principle. Dean had torched it and now you felt as if you could fall asleep on your feet. On the journey back to the motel you started to drift off. Every time you would actually achieve falling asleep you would smack your head off the impala window and would wake up. You wouldn’t have had this problem if Dean hadn’t been such a jerk earlier. You would have talked to him the whole way back to the hotel and maybe then you wouldn’t have a small headache now.  
“Son of a bitch.” You muttered touching your forehead as you smacked your head off the window for the last time.  
“y/n, you can lay down if you want, use my lap. The last thing I need is for you to get a concussion.” Dean says staring straight ahead at the road. Normally you would have thought it was odd, but you were way too exhausted to argue. You nodded slightly and then made yourself comfortable. You sighed once your head met the Winchester’s thigh. You were only hoping he wouldn’t think anything of it. You felt safe as soon as you so much as shared a personal bubble with Dean Winchester. The feeling of security, the smell of leather mixed with cologne, and the purr of the impala sent you drifting off into the sea of dreams with a smile evident on your face.  
Your sleep didn’t last long however, because the next thing you know Dean is gently shaking you. You wiped your eyes and sat up. You two had made it back to the hotel. Dean didn’t say anything as you two walked into the room. Sam greeted you both as you collapsed (as gently as possible) onto the pull out couch bed and curled up falling asleep once again. Dean crawled into the other bed after mumbling something about food and then being too tired to pick himself back up. Sam only furrowed his eyebrows and researched a new job before also turning in.  
You suspected you had a good two and a half hours sleep whenever you were once again roused but this time by Dean.  
“Dean?” You question as you heard his bedsprings groan as he continuously tried to find a comfortable position.  
“Hm?” came his reply.  
“Are you okay?” You ask into the darkness.  
“I’m fine, go back to sleep.” He muttered. This had you on your feet and on his bedside in seconds.  
“Tell me what’s wrong Dean.” You ask as you perch on the edge.  
“I.. its… I could have lost you; that momma changeling had you pinned, and then I could have killed you with the fire.” He says as he meets takes in the your face illuminated by the moonlight.  
“I’m a big girl, and you had to save the mother’s and the kids.” You reply.  
“Yes, but… I’m already losing you to that Eric guy.” He says looking down. You felt your heart skip a beat.  
“You mean Eric Christian Olsen?” You ask trying to hide the amused lilt to your voice.  
“Ya whatever his name is.. just laugh at the guy who would kill for you.” Dean grumbles and turns over away from you.  
“Dean? What do you mean?” You asked.  
“That guy, you only talk about how great he is all the time, whereas every other guy would kill to have you.”  
“By any guy you mean? I don’t know of any men who would.” You questioned confused, you didn’t know of any men who had been attracted to you as of recent.  
“I am.” You heard him mutter.  
“What?” You ask.  
“Nothing, I can’t sleep.” Dean changes the subject.  
“How about I play with your hair until you do? The last thing I need is an exhausted Dean.” You say feeling bold.  
“Deal.” He says as he wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you into him. You hear him sigh and watch as his green eyes slowly drift closed as you rub your fingers through his hair. You begin to drift off slowly, as you hear him mutter:  
“I love you y/n.”  
“I love you too Dean.” You reply after and feel butterflies take flight in your stomach.  
“That Eric guy sucks.” You smiled sleepily at that and then you heard and felt Dean’s breathing change as he finally fell asleep.


End file.
